Words Left Unsaid
by TheOrangePhoenix
Summary: Some words are better left unsaid. Others should be said when we have the chance.


**A/N: So I have writers block on my other story, _Lucy's Dragon_, and decided to write this short little fanfic. It's short and not ever good but I'm hoping it'll help me get over my writers block. If you want to help with my writers block check out my Charlie/OC and give me some ideas because it doesn't really have a plot and I kind of need. I've never been good at figuring plots before starting a story. I'm also looking for a Beta Reader. If you're interested give me a shout out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Sirius Black would not be single.**

Words Left Unsaid

_I sat with my legs folded under me while I read a book on the couch. Across the room the fire was slowly dying. In my mind the common room was perfect. Calm and peaceful, the perfect place to just close your eyes and fall asleep. The more I thought about the heavy my eyelids seemed to get. But I couldn't fall asleep, not yet. He had told me inbetween classes that he had something he wanted to talk to me about and I hadn't talked to him in weeks. I couldn't sleep yet because I had to talk to him. _

_Feeling that my book wasn't helping me stay a wake I closed it and seetled for watching the fire. From the corner of my eye I could see him. His long shaggy black hair and msucular back from years of Quidditch. Even though his back was turned to me I knew his grey eyes were a light with amusement. It was the way they always looked when he was with his friends. But never when he was with me or talking to someone else. Only with the rest of the Marauders did he let him true self out. It killed me._

_Resting my elbow on the arm rest I placed my chin in my hand and closed my eyes. If he really did need to talk to me he would wake me when he was ready. But from the way he was laughing with his friends it was going to be a while before I got the chance to talk to him. Why wouldn't they be spending so much time together? We only had a week left before school was over. Only a week before we entered the real world and the war. Only a week before we say could bye to our second home. Only a week before I leave the one place and one person that truly made me happy._

_I was just about to fall asleep when I heard them. Three boys were saying good-night to the shaggy haired boy. With the three boys leaving me and the grey eyed boy would be left a lone. He would get his chance to say to me whatever it was he wanted to say. By the way he kept sneaking glances of me at dinner it wasn't going to be something good._

_"Lizzy?" his voice was soft and caring._

_"Hmm?" I asked opening my eyes._

_He was standing right in front of me and was bent down at me level so my eyes met his. I've always loved his eyes. To everyone around him they look grey. Simply grey. But there was more to them than just grey. There were six different colors in them. Flecks of pure black, dark green, and even a dark almost black purple. If I had my way I would spend my whole life looking deeply into his eyes. From the sad look they held I wasn't going to get my way._

_"I have to talk to you." He slowly sat down next to me. I folded my hands in my lap and turned so I was facing him. But he was staring intensely at the dying flames of the fire._

_"What is it Sirius?" I finally asked after minutes of silence._

_He turned to me with a look of grief on his face. I wasn't going to like what he was about to tell me._

_"This isn't easy for me to tell you Lizzy." That wasn't a good beginning and I knew it. "I love you, Lizzy."_

_For a second I felt nothing but pure bliss. My heart soared and I couldn't help but smile. I've been waiting for years for him to tell me those three little words. I've imaged this sence so many times. He wouldn't tell me he loved me and I wouldn't hesitate to say them back. But the look on his face told me there was more that he had to say and it wasn't going to be so happy as the 'I love you'. The smile fell from my face._

_"But?" I asked sensing more._

_"But," he said slowly, "We can't be together. At least not right now. Or anytime soon."_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Since this year started I knew there was something between me and Sirius. He's even told time and again. Now he was telling that he loved me but he could never be with me. I couldn't help it, I cried._

_"Lizzy don't cry." _

_Sirius wrapped his arms aorund me and pulled me onto his lap. He held me while I cried and tried to sooth me. But it wasn't going to work. He was breaking my heart._

_Eventually I stopped crying and pulled myself away from Sirius. I wouldn't be able to talk to him about this if I was in his arms. I would just take what he said and hoped that one day he would come back to me. _

_"Why?" I asked looking down at him._

_"You wouldn't understand," he couldn't even meet my eyes._

_"Then why tell me?" I asked whipping my eyes._

_His grey eyes met my hazel again. He stood up from the couch and wrapped his arms around my waist._

_"Because I couldn't leave you without telling you how I felt," he whispered and started to lean in towards me._

_I pushed against his chest. He let me go but had a look of confusion on his face._

_"Don't break my heart anymore than it already has." _

_Then I did the one thing I never thougt I would do. I walked away from Srius Black._

I sat bolt up right in bed. It's been seventeen years since I last thought about Sirius Black and his last word to me. I had blocked the memory from my mind because it broke my heart again everytime I thought about it. He had told me how he truly felt about me and I couldn't even tell him I felt. The truth was I loved him. I always had. I regret never getting the chance to tell him. Now he'll never know.

"Hoot!"

Turning to my window I saw a large black owl sitting on the windowsill. Laying next to it was a letter with my name on it. Despite the bad feeling I had about the letter I got out of bed and walked over to the window. Picking up the letter I emittly recgonized the handing wirting. It was from the one person I thought I would never hear from again.

Opening the letter I found a picture and a small note. The small note was only two senteces long and read:

_I love you, Lizzy. And I always will. -Sirius Black_

The picture was one of my favorites and one I thought I had lost. I remember Remus had been wanting to capture everything before we left school with his camra. He had gotten several pictures of Lily and James together but only one of me and Sirius. Mainly because Sirius had held me in place. He knew I didn't like having my picture taken.

The picture was a simple one. Sirius and I were standing in front of the lake. Sirius had one arm wrapped tightly around my waist and was pointing at the camra with his other hand. His chin was resting on my shoulder and we was smiling my favorite smile. Soft and natural. I was smiling despite having been caught on camra. My bronze hair fell into my hazel eyes and my freckles looked highlighted. Sirius had once told me that my freckles were his favorite feature about me. He even spent one night counting them all.

I placed the picture down on my bedside table while tears started to fill my eyes.

"I love you too Sirius Black. Always have and always will."

**A/N: Short I know but that's the point to one-shots. They're short. If you liked it let me know because I'm thinking about writing more about Lizzy and Sirius. It didn't start out so good for the two by the way. If you didn't let me know and you'll never have to hear another word about Lizzy and Sirius again. Still looking for a Beta Reader.**

**~Kat a.k.a. The one who wrote this.**


End file.
